The Rise of Nightmarica A Freddy Krueger story
by Nightmarica
Summary: A girl meets Freddy and has the ability to do the same thing he does, dreamwalk.


Prologue:

A girl with brown hair and brown eyes stood in a dark hallway. The walls were damp and pipes ran along them. She walked down the hall like she knew exactly where she was going and rounded a corner that was flooded with red flashing light. She heard footsteps; the man she was looking for had arrived.

"Why aren't you scared?" A man's voice said. Without turning around, she replied, "Because I want you to teach me."

"Why?"

"Because I can dreamwalk, like you." She turned around and faced the man who had spoken to her. She was not surprised at what he looked like, as many often were. His flesh was burnt and grotesque. He wore a red and green striped sweatshirt and a worn, brown fedora. On his right hand was a razor-clawed glove that gleamed in the light.

"I know you are the real one and always will be. I want to do what you do, I want revenge, I want blood," she explained.

He walked up to her and put her hair behind her ears with the knifed glove he wore. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Will you be my teacher?"

He rested his charred forehead on hers and closed his own eyes. "Yes, I will my child, on one condition."

Her eyes shot open and she glared at him. "What?" she asked.

He opened his eyes. "You will do everything I tell you to, and I mean _everything_." Her eyes went wide and she knew exactly what he meant.

Her screams pierced the silence and echoed throughout the halls. Then came his laughter.

Freddy Krueger Released!

Child killer Freddy Krueger was released from custody today. He was set free onto the streets once again…

I dropped the discarded newspaper onto the ground. The only thing that could have possibly ruined this day had happened; a child murderer was set free from federal custody because they didn't have a warrant for his arrest. Now I had to be self-conscious about who I was around because they might be a serial rapist, which was probably the least likeliest thing to happen.

I kept on walking, I was going to school. I had my backpack filled with homework and a head filled with doubt. Fred Krueger kidnapped little kids, not 7th graders! I looked up at the light blue sky scattered with fluffy white clouds, today was the perfect day, why did he have to go and screw it up? I looked back to where I was going. I had only left my house a couple minutes ago and the day was already ruined. I was walking down Elm Street which was where I lived. It was a nice street with wonderful people, if you exclude Mr. Krueger. Yes, he lived on my street. I had to walk past his house every day to get to my Junior High, why would I stop today because I learned he was back?

Leaves of different shades of orange and red lay in piles around people's yards. It was the beginning of fall, and October. I loved this time of the year, everything was so colorful! I kept walking past most of the houses, and then I stopped. There it was; the Krueger house. It was two stories like all the rest and had been painted a bright blue. The door was white and actually looked inviting. The front yard of perfectly cut grass was split down the middle by a cement path that led to the door. The house seemed to beckon me to come inside, to explore. It was a killer's house, what could be more exciting than that? I looked at my watch, it was 7:37. I had time! I glanced around to make sure no one was watching and then darted across the street.

I walked up the cement path and up to the door. I knocked on it, to make sure no one was home. I pressed my ear up against the door and listened for footsteps, or any sound, that could possibly mean he was home. I didn't hear anything, so I tried opening the door. I thought he would of at least locked it when he was arrested, but apparently not, it swung right open. It creaked rather loudly as it did, like you would expect it to if this was a scary movie, but it wasn't, so I'm not really sure why. I walked inside and shut the door behind me. The house was completely silent in a creepy kind of way. I dropped my backpack on the floor and then I looked around, time to investigate!

The room I was in was almost completely empty! A dusty desk stood in one corner, but that was it. A staircase was to my right, and a hallway filled with doors to my left. I turned towards the staircase; I could explore the doors later. I climbed up the stairs as fast as I could and found myself in a hallway lined with doors. There were 3 on each side and one on the end. I headed towards the one on the end because it was the farthest away. I walked past a mirror, but then turned around admiring my reflection. My brown hair was still perfectly brushed and I could have sworn my brown eyes sparkled, revealing how excited I really was. When I got to the door, I opened it cautiously, making sure he wasn't in there, and he wasn't. In this room was a neatly made bed with a T.V. at the foot of it, a nightstand, and a dresser. I let go of the doorknob and walked over to the bed. Just as I was about to sit on it, I heard the front door slam downstairs and someone muttering.

He was here! I heard him begin to climb the staircase and I searched the room for somewhere to hide, under the bed! I got on my stomach and crawled under; hoping that he wouldn't come in here, but I had left the door open! I laid with my heart pounding under the bed, just waiting for him to catch me. I could see him walking down the hallway towards the door, but I could only see his feet. He came closer and closer, then finally, he walked into the room I was in and I watched him climb onto the bed. I was trapped! I looked up at the springs of the bed that were just above my face. I could see the outline of his body. I covered my mouth, not daring even to breathe.

I looked once again at my watch, it was 7:52. School started in eight minutes; I was going to be late. But who cared, I was trapped underneath a psychotic killer in his own house, I'd be glad to make it out alive, or get to school at all today! I heard him mumble something I couldn't make out and then sit up, making a giant dent in the springs. I saw his feet go over the bed and watched them as he walked around the corner and back down the stairs. Maybe today was my lucky day!

I wriggled out from underneath the bed and got up. I had to be extremely quiet; I didn't want to be caught. I walked as silently as I could down the hallway and looked down the stairs. He wasn't there. There was a clear path to the door; I was going to make a run for it, but where was my backpack?

He must have taken it somewhere, he knew I was here! I ran down the stairs, not caring if he heard me and reached towards the door, but was stopped by someone yanking on my other arm. I turned around, it was him! He looked exactly the same as the picture in the paper. He was wearing the same red and green striped sweatshirt and worn brown fedora. I stared up at him, I was absolutely terrified! His eyes burned with desire and I couldn't help but think of all the things he could and would do to me.

"Come here sweetheart," he said as he pulled me into his arms. He turned me so my back was to him and pushed something into it, the tip was sharp and I could feel it through my shirt, it was a knife. He didn't press it all the way in; he wanted me alive. He wrapped one arm around my waist so I couldn't run away. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could and bit my lip trying not to cry.

"Please don't kill me," I whispered in a wavering voice.

"Don't worry," He said into my ear, "I have plans for you first." Tears streamed down my cheeks, I couldn't help it. He pushed the knife closer to my skin and said, "Walk." I went forward, towards the hall and he urged me on, pushing the knife closer. I kept going until we reached the door on the end.

"Open it up," he instructed. I did as I was told and opened the door, scared out of my mind. It led to a staircase. "Go on!" I climbed down the stairs as slowly as I could, making sure that I didn't fall on the way down. When we got to the bottom, I looked around and realized this was where he must have killed the children!

There was a desk in the corner with a binder on top of it along with a bunch of different knives and a razor-clawed glove. My eyes went wide, what was he going to do to me? I felt him drop the knife and heard it fall to the floor. His arm was still wrapped around me, so I couldn't escape. Then he covered my mouth and nose with his hand, I couldn't breathe! I thrashed about, struggling to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. I tried and tried, but I ran out of breath. Was this how I was going to die? I always pictured myself dying of old age or having someone frame me for murder and die in jail, not being strangled by a child killer when I was only 13!

Then everything went black.

I blinked my eyes open, everything was hazy. I opened my eyes all the way and looked around remembering the moments before I passed out. I was still in the basement of Freddy Krueger's house, but he wasn't there. I stood up wondering if I could get out now or not. I looked at my watch, 10:49. I had been out cold for almost 3 hours! I wasn't just going to wait here for him to come back, I was escaping!

I ran over to the staircase and looked up at the door, it was closed, but that didn't mean it was locked! I rushed up the stairs and tried to turn it, but the thing I dreaded the most had happened, he locked it. I was trapped, again! I sat on the stairs and put my head in my hands and began to cry. I was going to die! A slow painful death, induced by this psycho. But then I refused. I just said no. I did not want to die, I simply wouldn't. I got up with a new tone, I was going to survive.

I banged on the door with my fist and yelled, "I know you can hear me you son of B-…" I kept banging onto the door and then I saw the doorknob turn, this was it, my only chance! He opened the door and looked at me. "What did you say?" he snarled. I punched him in the mouth as hard as I could and he stumbled backwards. I ran to the door and as I opened it and was about to go, I turned back to look at him one last time. He was wiping his bleeding lip on his sleeve. I had never punched anyone before, I wasn't sorry, but I just realized that he was a person too.

He looked up at me and shook his head as he said, "You shouldn't have done that." He wasn't a person, he was a monster. I shut the door and ran; I knew he was going to come after me. I heard the door open behind me and I ran faster. No one was home; they were all at work or school. No one to hear my screams, no one that might save me. I kept running as fast as I could, just putting one foot in front of the next. Wind blew through my hair and my heart pounded with every step I took. Everything seemed to melt away except the road and the sound of me breathing.

I stopped. I closed my eyes and waited. I'm not sure why, but I did. I waited for him to catch me, waited for him to kill me. I turned around and looked. He wasn't there. He hadn't fallowed me! Maybe I was going to survive after all. I kept walking with my head held high; I had lived to say that I made it. I laughed to myself and thought about what I did, if I told anyone they would probably accuse me of lying, except my mother.

I ran home to tell her. When I burst through the door I saw her sitting on the couch, her face was red and I could tell she had been crying. She looked up at me and I rushed to greet her. She got off the couch and hugged me tight.

"I thought you had been taken by Fred Krueger!"

"I was." She looked at me in disbelief. "You were?"

"Ya, but I survived!"

"How?" I sighed and sat on the couch wondering how to explain it.

"Well," I began, "I was walking to school and I picked up a newspaper…" I told her the whole story, everything. She listened very intently and by the end she was very glad that I had come home, if she wasn't already.

After that we watched movies, I knew she trying to make me forget about my experience. When my dad got home they went into the kitchen and I could hear my mom tell my story. When they emerged back into the living room, my dad told me he was proud of me. I told him I was proud of myself. We all spent the rest of the day inside, and when the sun had went down, we ate dinner. When we had finished, they both said they were going "out" and would be back in a little bit. I got up from the table and pushed them out the door, I wanted some time alone to think.

I watched them walk down the street towards a crowd of people from the window. I wondered what they were doing for a moment, but I knew I probably wouldn't know until my parents got home. Then I headed up the stairs to my room. The familiar pictures of actors and my friends comforted me. I flopped down on my bed and stared at my dark ceiling. I wondered where Freddy was at that moment, probably planning his revenge. I closed my eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

My slumber was filled with bad dreams, more like nightmares. Freddy was cornered in the electrical plant by all the parents. On his right hand was the knifed glove I had seen earlier, gleaming with fresh blood. A police officer stood out and splashed gasoline onto him, and then lit a match.

"Go ahead," Freddy said, "You're only setting me free!" The officer threw it onto him and I watched as he went up in flames and burned. The smell of burnt flesh filled my nose, and I saw my parents' faces among the crowd. They were getting revenge!

I woke up, heart pounding and a cold sweat on my brow, just a dream. It was all just a dream. I lifted my arm to my face and pulled it away, it smelled nasty! I got up and, in the dark, changed my clothes before getting back into bed. I heard the downstairs door slam; my parents were home.

I sat up and leaned against the wall waiting for them to come check on me, I knew they would. When they opened my door to see if I was asleep and saw I was very much awake, they sat on my bed and my mom held me close.

"That man is never going to get the chance to hurt you," she told me, stroking my hair. Then she kissed me on the head. She smelled bad, like burnt flesh! They got up and walked out of my room, closing my door behind them. Was it just a dream? Who cared, I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and thought about what my mom had meant.

_Never going to get the chance to hurt you… _Before I had reached a solution, I fell asleep once again.

I opened my eyes. My room was still dark, why hadn't I slept all the way through the night? I got up and put my head in my hands, I was still tired. Then I heard my mother scream from her bedroom and I looked up. I ran over to my door and opened it. Her bedroom door was right across from mine and it was open. A man wearing the same thing Freddy had, glove and all, stood in the doorway. I could only see the back of his neck and it was terribly burnt! I wanted to run away, but what about my mom?

I watched as he walked closer, and then I saw the blood, it was all over the floor and covered the bed sheets. My mother looked terrified at the man.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" she said. The man only laughed as he sat down next to her and ran one of his knife blades down the side of her face. She closed her eyes and said, "Do whatever to me, just leave my daughter alone!"

He pressed it up against her neck and replied, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." I recognized that voice, it was Freddy's. I gasped rather loudly and watched as he slit my mother's throat like it was nothing. He turned around and I finally saw his face, it was Freddy!

He began to walk towards me and asked, "How did you get in here?"

"In where?" I asked back, walking backwards

"In your' parents' dream!"

I kept walking back, but I didn't reply. What did he mean in my parents' dream? Was this their dream? I hit the bed and crawled back onto it until I hit the wall and couldn't go any further.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"I don't know!" I closed my eyes and wished he would go away and leave me alone even though I knew it wouldn't happen.

I opened my eyes, I was in the same exact position as I was before, but Freddy was gone. I looked into my parents' room; my mom and dad were both still lying in bed. Maybe it was a dream. I got up and went to go make sure they were okay, but as soon as I walked through the door I stopped. My mom's throat was slit and my dad had a gaping hole in his chest. Blood dripped from both of their mouths, they were dead.

_You shouldn't have done that… _Freddy's voice echoed in my head. I backed away slowly and then ran down the stairs and to the phone. Who should I call? I held it in my hand, knowing that if I told anyone the truth they would think I was crazy, but if I didn't call anyone, they would think I did it! I looked at it for a moment and then called 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your' emergency?" a woman's voice said.

"Hello? Um, my parents are dead."

"Where are they ma'am?"

"In their room."

"How did they die?"

I paused and thought for a moment. "They were murdered."

"Did you see who did it?"

"Freddy did it." I hung up the phone.

_That man is never going to get the chance to hurt you… _but he got them.

I heard the sirens wailing outside and blue and red light streamed through the window, splitting the darkness. I sat on the floor with my back against the counter and the visual of Freddy in my head. He murdered my parents. The police were coming, what was I going to do? I knew they wouldn't believe me, I probably wouldn't believe myself if I hadn't seen the whole thing happen.

I heard knocking on the door, "Police!"

I just sat there staring at the floor. My parents were dead and a burnt murderer was after me. Footsteps. Yelling. It didn't matter.

"This must be the girl who called. Sweetie, are you okay?"

I kept staring at the floor until I was picked up by someone. I looked at their face, she was pretty. She had grey eyes and brown hair like mine. She looked back at me with a sweet smile and said, "Everything's going to be just fine." I closed my eyes and could still feel myself moving until I was set down somewhere. I kept my eyes closed; the real world was too much to bear.

I squeezed my eyes shut as hard as I could until the sirens stopped. There was silence once again. Silence and darkness, but no peace. Not while I knew Freddy was somewhere waiting for me.

I opened my eyes and sat up. There was a steel grey table in front of me and a giant 1-way window that I couldn't see through. Next to it was a dark grey door. I was still wearing the same clothes as last night. Then a man walked in through the door. He was tall and thin. He sat down across the table from me.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, is that alright?"

I yawned and said, "Sure."

"Okay then. What happened last night?"

I thought for a second, and then decided to just tell him the truth, "Freddy killed my parents."

"Freddy Krueger?"

"Ya."

He looked at me strangely, "Fred Krueger's dead."

"But he can't be! He killed them, I watched. I watched the whole thing! And, and then he said…" _and then he said that it was their dream._ I finished in my head.

I didn't say anything more. He kept asking me questions like, "Where were you when it happened?" and "Are you sure you saw it happen?" I never answered. I was too absorbed in my own thoughts. How could he have been dead? I watched him kill my parents, but then I woke up. Maybe I killed them.

They took me away and I never went to trial. I automatically got off on reasons of insanity. But I didn't do it, Freddy did. They put me in the Springwood Asylum for the Criminally Insane that same day. They put me in isolation. They stuck me in a padded white room with absolutely nothing in it and dressed me in all white. I was completely alone. I didn't know why they thought I did it. I didn't, Freddy did. But he's dead. What did he mean it was their dream? Was it just a dream? But it happened. It really did, I kept telling myself that, but then I began to doubt myself, what if I really did kill them?

No, I shouldn't be thinking such things! I was not crazy and Freddy killed my parents. & I was going to do whatever it took to stay alive. I closed my eyes. I kept saying it over and over. I was going to do whatever it took to stay alive. I was intent on surviving, no matter the consequences.

I opened my eyes. I was still in the room, but there was a door! There was a way to get out! I got up and opened it. I wanted to get out, I needed to get out. I stepped out into the hallway in front of me. It was very long and bright. Doors lined the walls and the floor was tile. I walked down it trying to remember the way I got in, but I wasn't paying attention. I heard footsteps behind me, someone was coming! I turned to the closest door and went inside the room shutting it in front of me.

The room was almost completely dark. I turned around and found myself face to face with burnt Freddy once again. I sank to the floor, looking at the sharp knives coming off his fingers. Not again!

"Can't you just kill me already?" I asked. He bent down so his face was in front of mine. "Why do you keep showing up in dreams that aren't yours' huh?"

I looked at him confused. "Is this a dream?"

"Look around," he stood up and threw his hands in the air, "I'm dead and still here! What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"You're not supposed to be here, but since you are, might as well make the most of it!" He bent back down and ran one of his knives along my arm; he pushed it deep into my skin and then came the pain, and his laughter.

I screamed and closed my eyes. I could feel the warm blood run down my arm. I kept screaming. Then I heard someone else scream. I opened my eyes as he stopped slicing me. The pain was still there. I saw Freddy's back as he turned around to face the other person.

"There you are!" He began to walk towards whoever it was. I got up and held my bleeding arm in my hand. I could see the person whose dream this supposedly was. She had brown hair and eyes like me. She looked about 17 and had a terrified expression on her face.

"Nancy, welcome back!" I woke up, still holding my bleeding arm. I looked down at it. A long deep cut ran down my forearm. These aren't just dreams, they're something else. I could control what I did and whatever happened in your' dream happened in real life. If you get cut in your' dream you get cut in real life.

"If you die in your' dream, you die in real life," I whispered.

_Why do you keep showing up in dreams that aren't yours' … _What did he mean? Was he seriously implying that I was entering other people's dreams on accident? I didn't know.

Just at that moment a nurse walked in with curly blonde hair. She rushed over to me and asked, "What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me." She helped me up and we walked down the hall towards the hospital unit. She pushed open the huge white double doors and I found myself in a hall filled with row upon row of people laying on hospital beds, most strapped in and yelling their head off.

She sat me down on an empty bed and wrapped something around my cut. Then she looked at me straight in the face and asked, "Did you do this to yourself?" How could she even consider such a thing?

"No! I did not!" Then I realized, I could escape! She wasn't holding me, and if I ran fast enough, they probably wouldn't be able to catch me either! I kept thinking, devising a way to escape as the nurse walked in front, leading the way back to my room, but there was no way I was going back in there! I turned around and ran as fast as I could, back through the hospital unit and into another long hallway filled with doors. I didn't want to run any farther, I was getting tired, so I turned into one of the doors. Inside was a room almost just like mine with a girl in a straightjacket sitting in a corner. The walls were still padded and white, but there was a window! The girl looked up at me.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"Well it depends, who are you?" I asked back.

"I am Christina Annie Smith."

"Hello Christine, I'm going to escape!"

"That's a weird name!" She giggled.

"What are you in for?"

"Oh. Well, I stabbed my teacher with a pencil when I was 6 and have been in here ever since."

"How old are you?"

"13."

"So am I! Hey, do you know what it's called when you go into other people's dreams?"

"Why would I know that?"

"I was just asking."

"Well I do, it's called dreamwalking. There was a nurse here, Julia, and she used to tell me stories about a girl who could do that to that when I was smaller. She was very old and told me she got it from another nun that worked here, Amanda… Amanda something. She killed herself after she gave birth to a baby boy whose father was 100 different psychos trapped in here!"

"Was it Amanda Krueger?"

"Oh yeah, that's who it was!"

"Do you know what she named her son?"

"Umm, Fredrick I think. Ya, Fredrick Charles Krueger." _Freddy! _"Oh, I know this may sound crazy, but this guy came to me in my dream last night and he told me that if anyone came asking me about that, to tell them the only way to possibly survive him, is to help him. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, I do. Well nice talking to you!" I walked over to the window and opened it. I couldn't believe the people who built this place actually put windows on the bottom floor. Just as I was about to climb out the window, I heard her say, "Sweet dreams!"

I turned back and looked at her with one leg still inside. "What did you say?"

She laughed in a very deep voice and in the same way replied, "I said sweet dreams, Bitch!" I knew that voice, I would recognize it anywhere after what happened; it was Freddy!

My heart raced, was I dreaming? No, I woke up! The girl just laughed and laughed, in Freddy's voice. I climbed the rest of the way out the window and turned and looked back at her. She had stopped laughing and she was looking at me confused, "Who are you?"

I shut the window, the real girl was back. Freddy must have been using her body! This was getting very creepy, not like it wasn't already. I looked around; I still had no idea where I was or how to get away. A long green lawn stretched out in front of me, and ended at a road. _All roads lead to Rome… _

I wasn't really sure why I was thinking about social studies when I was running away from an insane asylum towards a city that was hell-bent on not believing me. I had no money, and I needed new clothes, the white outfit I wore screamed escaped fugitive. I also needed food and other necessities to survive.

I didn't really think things through before I ran; I just wanted to get out of that place. I didn't belong there, I wasn't crazy. I stopped running as a small gas station came into view. I knew that store! I had grown up going to it; the lady that owned it was such a sucker. I knew if I acted right, she'd give me stuff for free. The nurses and doctors at the asylum probably hadn't had the chance to contact anyone yet, so she wouldn't know what had really happened. But I needed a plan before I went through with it, I couldn't just make it up as I went along! But I didn't have much time, I had to.

But then it hit me, a stroke of genius. I took off the white clothes I had and threw them onto the side of the road. I now walked in my bra and underwear towards the store; I had to do what I had to do. I know I should have felt uncomfortable walking around almost naked like that, but i didn't feel ashamed at all. I didn't feel anything. I was going to survive.

I walked into the store, a little bell ringing as I stepped inside. I put on a terrified look and ran up to the cash register, no one was there. A Television hung in the corner playing a repeat of the show days of our lives.

"Hello," I wailed as pitifully as I could, "Is anyone there?"

A short plump woman with rosy cheeks walked in from a door. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" She hugged me close and I answered, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh darling, it's all right now, you're going to be okay." I pushed away from her and shook my head and forced a faraway look into my eyes. I turned towards the window and forlornly said, "No, no it's not." I was really getting into this acting thing!

Then the soft muttering of people coming from the T.V. set stopped and a guy announcer's voice took over. "We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news," he said, "The same girl that had killed her parents only 2 days ago, has escaped from the Springwood Insane Asylum." _Oh Shit! _My school picture popped up on the screen. The lady looked at me and I watched as she made the connection. She turned around and waddled towards the door from which she had come from, there was probably a phone in there.

I walked down the aisles of food, clothes, and other things quite calmly, looking for a weapon. I _was_ going to whatever it took to stay alive. I stumbled upon a pocket knife while scanning the shelves, perfect. I picked it up and ripped it from the cardboard it was attached to and untwisted the ties that had bound it. I was going to do it. I flipped it open with a push of a button and headed towards the door the lady had gone into.

There was a square window right in the middle. I looked through and saw her huddled in a corner with a phone in her hand. She looked at me petrified in shock. I knew she was probably on the phone with the police, but I knew they wouldn't get here fast enough to save her. I shook the handle to see what she would do even though I knew it was locked. She cowered in the corner and hung up the phone still staring at me in fear. SHE LOOKED SO PATHETIC! Now I got why Freddy enjoyed doing this so much, and how he probably saw me the first couple of times we met, but I had changed.

I smiled and chuckled to myself. I never thought I would become a killer. I broke the glass with my fist and unlatched the door from the inside. I walked towards her, knife in one hand, and realized exactly what I was doing, I was about to kill someone. I really was a freak. I brang the knife down and plunged it into her chest. Adrenaline flowed through my veins as blood flowed from her wound, who thought that killing would be so exciting? Blood ran down her shirt and poured from her mouth. Her eyes stared up at me like glass and I said, "Watcha looking at?"

I laughed and walked away from her body, feeling very refreshed. I had done a lot of new things in the past couple of days. I saw someone get murdered, ran into a dead murder_er_, went to a mental hospital, saw someone possessed, and killed a person. _Wow_, I thought, _I really have changed_!

I picked out a shirt, sandals, some jeans, and a pair of sunglasses to wear. I started to walk towards the bathroom and then thought; _I'm already almost naked. _I put everything on and then got a new knife and slipped it in my pocket, I might need it later. I checked to make sure I had everything. Clothes, good, weapon, good, life, good, money… I turned towards the cash register. I ran over to it and pushed the button. Loads of twenty and ten dollar bills were stashed inside. _Perfect_. I shoved all the money I could into my back pockets; I didn't want anyone stealing it now would I?

Then I walked out of the store and down the side of the road. I heard sirens. Police cars whizzed by and I waved, trying not to look suspicious. After they had disappeared into the distance, I wiped the forced smile off my face and thought about where I was going to go. My old house was probably under quarantine. I could stay at a hotel!

As I was walking towards the Springwood Park Hotel, I became conscious of what I had become. I wanted so badly to survive that I took someone else's life for it. But it felt good, murder, being wanted. It all made me realize what I had always been. I had kept it down for so long, my violent personality. I guess the blood and pain set me off. I was becoming a monster like him, like Freddy. I bet in high school Freddy kept to himself, like me. He probably fantasized about what he would do to all the people who teased and mocked him, like me. I was like him, we were like each other. We both could go into people's dreams and we both were killers.

I walked into the giant double doors of the hotel and went up to the front desk. A teenager, about 18, that had a punk haircut under his black fedora, and was wearing an outfit that he obviously didn't like, was sitting behind the counter with his feet on the desk and his eyes closed, leaning back in his chair. I had to stop myself from giggling when I saw him. There was a bell on the counter. I could have some fun couldn't I?

I picked up the bell and waited a second, watching his steady breathing. Then I swung it so it made a loud clinging noise and watched as he fell from his chair and scrabbled back up onto his feet.

"Welcome to the Springwood Park Hotel, the best hotel in springwood," he paused for a moment, "the only one too."

I sighed and asked, "How much a night?"

"$12.50." _Not bad, not bad at all. _

I handed him a twenty dollar bill and said, "Put me on the top floor and keep the change."

"Last name?" _Another chance to have same fun!_

"Krueger." He looked up at me with his eyebrows raised and an alarmed expression on his face.

"I'm just joking, gosh! It's Foster."

He took the money and handed me a room key with a key chain on it that had the number 32.

"Your room's on the third floor, all the way down the hall." I walked away, not giving him another glance. He was kind of cute, thinking about it now.

I walked into an elevator and pushed the number 3 button on it. It glowed and I rode up the elevator and got off when the doors opened. I looked all the way down the hall I was in. Doors lined it and each of them had a number on it. The one on the end had 32, it was my room. I walked towards it and opened the door. The room was huge! There was a large circular bed in one corner with light blue sheets and a chocolate on the curved pillow that was on it.

I ran over to it and jumped face first into its silky softness. I reached up, grabbed the chocolate and popped it into my mouth. I hadn't had anything to eat since, 2 days ago! I grabbed all the money out of my pockets and spread it out before me. They say that money is the root of all evil; that may be why I love it so much. For about 20 minutes I counted it all up. I had exactly $470, more than enough to buy myself a decent meal from room service.

I hid all the money under the pillow and picked up the phone and directed my call to room catering. The same guy from the front desk answered. When he picked it up I asked, "Do you do everything in this hotel?"

"No, but most of it. I get paid well."

"I want…" _What did I want?_ "A ham sandwich and an apple."

"Okay, that will be… $10."

"Whatever, just get me my food!" I hung up the phone. I was starving. I hung my head off the bed upside-down and waited for someone to come through the door and hand me my food. I had a ten dollar bill in my hand. When the same guy at the front desk came in he put the plate next to me, on the bed and then handed him the money. I really liked his hat, it was the same kind that Freddy wore, but that was not why I liked it. It was just awesome.

"Hey, where'd you get your' hat?" I asked.

"My friend gave it to me," He answered turning around from shutting the door.

"How much do you want for it?"

"I'd die before I'd give this to anyone!" _I was hoping you'd say that!_ He was just giving me another chance to kill, another reason to. What was I turning into? I was going to kill someone for a freaken hat! I was turning into a real murderer and I was only 13! Oh well.

I sat up and began eating, and thinking. Maybe I could will myself into his dream and kill him in there and it would work in real life, just like my Freddy dream. I looked down at the bandages that covered my wound as I bit into my apple. If I could only figure out how this damn thing worked!

When I had finished eating, I laid down and closed my eyes. I wanted to see if it would happen again, if I really could dreamwalk.

I sat up, was I dreaming? I looked around my hotel room, it looked exactly the same. If this was a dream, I should be able to make any thing I want happen. I thought about me wearing nothing but my bra and a pair of underwear that said In Your Dreams. I looked down, it had worked! Time to find the dude with the awesome hat. I closed my eyes and pictured the guy in my mind. I wished myself into his dream, I willed myself into his dream.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a dark hallway with damp walls and pipes ran along them. I heard the guy's voice echoing around the halls "Is anyone here?" It was my chance.

I ran towards where I thought his voice was coming from. He stood in a room filled with flashing red light. There was something like fog in the air and it was warm. He stared at me. I must've still only had on my bra and underwear on, but I was getting that hat. I walked up to him and touched his shoulder gently. I wished I had a pocketknife in my hand on his shoulder, it appeared!

"I'm sorry dude," I said taking the knife out into his view," you just wouldn't part with your' hat until you died." He looked at me surprised and horrified. I plunged the knife into his chest, just like I had done with the woman. He fell to his knees and then flat on his face, bleeding everywhere. My heart raced in my chest. I had done it again, even if it was only a dream. I bent over and took the hat from his head and put it on my own. I stood back up and then said, "It probably looks better on my anyways."

"Hey babe, that was my kill!" I turned around and saw Freddy looking pretty pissed at me.

"Oh, and I like the undies," he added. He began walking towards me glove raised, ready to strike me at any moment, sending my blood splattering all over the walls. I stood, frozen in fear; I couldn't run away, I was going to die! Or at least, I thought I was.

Freddy looked quite intimidating, but I didn't believe he would kill me. He didn't kill me the first time, why would he kill me now? I just backed away from him slowly and willed myself awake. I closed my eyes, and then opened them. White ceiling! I sat up and something fell of my head. I looked over; the guy's fedora that I took was lying on the bed. It was real! I got up as fast as I could; I needed to get out of here before anyone noticed that he was dead. I got out the money and shoved it all into my back pockets again. I grabbed the hat and put it on my head and prepared to run.

I got up and made sure the knife was still in my pants and then ran out of the room, and down into the main lobby. The guy was in the same position I had left him in my dream, wait his dream, face down on the floor with blood everywhere! I ran out of the hotel and didn't know where to go from there. I needed to figure out how the dreamwalking thing worked. But the only person who seemed to be an expert on it was Freddy. I needed somewhere to go, I needed somewhere to sleep. I walked down the familiar roads, and out of habit, ended up back on Elm Street.

I could stay in Freddy's house, if I fell asleep in there he would probably come. I walked past my house. The windows were dark and the house was empty. It looked sad, but I couldn't go in there, that's the first place they would look for me. I kept walking towards his house, when I saw a girl. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had seen her before. She kept her head down as she walked in the door of a house. I know! That was the girl from my dream, no wait, the dream that I had gone into on accident!

I went over to that house instead and knocked on the door. A woman answered and assumed it was her mother.

"Hey, is Nancy there?"

"Hold on a second," She cracked the door and yelled, "Nancy, someone's at the door for you!"

I saw her climb down the stairs looking at me strangely, wondering why I had come. She was in for a shocker.

She stepped out onto the front porch and closed the door.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name isn't important. I know about the dreams you're having." She looked at me confused.

"How?"

"Do you remember the one where Freddy was distracted before turning to you and saying, welcome back?"

"Ya…"

"I was the distraction, he was cutting me." She looked at the bandages on my arm.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure it was you. Sweet dreams." I got up and started walking up the driveway towards the road, but she called after me, "What?"

I turned around and smiled as creepily as I could and said, "Sweet dreams, Bitch!" I turned back around and walked towards Freddy's house once again. I knew she was probably scared as hell right now after what I said, but there's no harm in a little fun.

I opened the white door and emerged into the familiar dusty room. I went upstairs; the door to the room with the bed was still open. I walked into it and laid down. It wasn't as comfortable as the bed in the hotel, but it would do. I looked up at the ceiling and thought. I was a killer. I was a freak. & I was still alive.

_The only way to survive is to help him… _Help him? Help him what? He's got the killing people in their dreams thing down, what does he want with me? I took off my sunglasses and put them on the nightstand. Then I noticed, I was still wearing my watch. I laughed and looked at it. It was always important not to be late, to be perfect at everything I could, even if it was just getting home at exactly the right time. Now it seemed so insignificant. Nothing mattered but survival. And if the only way to survive him is to help him, that's what I was going to do.

I took off the watch and put it next to my glasses. Now what was I going to do for the next couple of hours to get me so exhausted that I would have to fall asleep? I knew, the thing I had come in here in the first place to do, explore! I never had a chance to, maybe now I would be able to find out more about Freddy.

I got up and walked out into the hallway, almost shaking with anticipation. I turned to the first door on my right and opened it. What I saw stunned me. It was a kid's room! Not only that, but a girl. A twin bed stood in the very corner of the room with butterfly-print sheets, a large wooden toy box lay at the foot of it, and a tiny dresser that had been painted baby-blue was next to it. Who was this for?

There was a picture on top of the dresser in a steel frame; I walked over to it and stared in wonder. It was a photo of Freddy holding a baby in a tiny pink blanket. He had a daughter! Where was she, who was she? They must've taken her away from him. I left the room and laid back down on the bed. I had so many questions, but no answers.

I stared up at the ceiling, my eyes getting heavier and heavier every time I blinked. I had only got up like an hour ago, why was I already tired? I tried to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't. They closed and my heart rate slowed as my train of thought went blank.

Then my eyes fluttered open, I was back in my house! It was sunny outside, definitely not a nightmare. I closed my eyes. I pictured the place where I killed the guy with the awesome hat at. I opened my eyes; pipes, damp walls, creepy tone, same place. I walked down the hall, the cement freezing cold under my bare feet. I rounded the corner into the room with red flashing light.

I heard footsteps behind me; Freddy had arrived.

"Why aren't you scared?" I didn't turn around and simply answered, "Because I want you to teach me."

"Why?"

"Because I can dreamwalk, like you." I turned around and faced him. "I know you are the real one and always will be. I want to do what you do, I want revenge, I want blood.

He walked towards me and put my hair behind my ears with one of his knives looking me straight in the eyes. They were a very deep blue and I could feel them searching for something deep in my thoughts. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Will you be my teacher?"

He put his burnt forehead onto mine. "Yes, I will my child, on one condition."

My eyes shot open and I wondered what he could possibly be thinking of as I glared at him. "What?"

He opened his eyes and they met with mine once again. "You will do everything I tell you to, and I mean _everything._"

My eyes went wide, I knew exactly what he meant. I screamed and closed my eyes, knowing that no one could hear me as he pushed me onto the floor. He laughed as he got on his hands and knees and began crawling towards me slowly, enjoying my fear. That's exactly what he wanted, fear. I felt myself shaking. I opened my eyes. A boy, about 2 or 3 years older than me held me by the shoulders and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Why?"

"You were screaming your' head off in here!"

"You could hear me?"

"Ya, you scream really loud, and I was downstairs."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because I like to know things."

"Well, my friends dared me to spend the night here, so I was checking the place out."

"Oh."

"What are you doing here?" _Well, the guy who owned this house killed my parents and I am trying to get him to teach me how to control this thing called dreamwalking so I can help him kill people,_ I thought.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not after I saw what just happened as much, but ya."

"Well," I paused for a moment trying to think of an excuse, "I got nothing."

"Why did you have a bunch of cash in your' pockets?" He asked, holding up the wad of money I had taken from the gas station.

"You took it?" He blushed. "It's okay, I probably would've done the same thing if you were in my position." He handed the cash back to me and I stuck it under a pillow.

"So why are you here?" He questioned.

"Now that is a story to be told in the dark. But I guess I can explain it to you now."

He got up onto the bed next to me and waited for me to start. I didn't want to frighten him away, but he wanted to know.

"3 days ago, I was walking to school and I picked up a newspaper…"I started. I told him the whole story, every gruesome detail, but seemed very calm considering I was telling him about how I killed 2 people and was trying to make friends with a dead murderer.

"And then you woke me up just as he was about rape me or kill, possibly both," I finished. He stared at me awestruck. "Are you serious?"

"I swear on my parent's graves that everything I just told you was absolutely true. I am a murderer that won't let anything get in the way of my survival."

"Wow, that's amazing." He got up and added, "I guess I'll see you later tonight then."

"You're coming back?"

"Ya, I never turn down a dare!" He smiled at me and walked down the hall. I watched him round the corner and heard him walk out of the house. Now I had something to look forward to besides pain and ridicule. I laid back down on and yawned.

_You will do everything I tell you to, and I mean everything… _I had a bad feeling about this.

I heard the door open and close and the boy who woke me up yelled, "I'm back!" I got up from the bed and ran down the stairs to greet him. The sun had gone down about an hour ago and I had begun to worry that he wouldn't show up. The house was almost completely dark, it was creepy, but I liked it!

He brang a sleeping bag, a flashlight, and a bag of marshmallows and as soon as he saw me he set everything on the ground except for the marshmallows. "Did Freddy have a kitchen?"

I laughed; I knew this house inside and out now. I found everything, except my backpack, which was kind of strange. "Yes he did, fallow me." I led the way to a doorway under the stairs and into a room with a fridge, sink, and stove. He went over to the stove and tested one of the front burners by turning the knob. A big flame rose up from it, and he turned it back off.

"Perfect," He turned to me, "Do you have a stick?" I couldn't help but giggle and take advantage of it by saying, "I'm a girl."

"Ha, ha, very funny," he rolled his eyes. I kept giggling and actually answered.

"Ya, I think there's some on the ground outside, I'll get some." I walked away from him towards the glass door on the other side of the room and opened it up, letting the cool air sink in to my warm skin. I stepped outside, it was fairly dark, but I could still see little things. I walked over and picked up the first two twigs I found on the ground and went back inside.

The guy had opened the bag and put it on the counter. I walked over to him and put a marshmallow on each of the sticks and then handed one to him.

"You know," he started as he turned on the stove and we both stuck our sticks into the fire, "We should probably get to know each other better. I mean we're going to be sleeping in the same house, might as well."

"Well why don't we make a game out of it? We'll take turns asking questions and we both have to answer it, truthfully."

"Okay."

"I'll go first. Are you a virgin?" He looked at me as he popped a golden marshmallow into his mouth. He swallowed and answered, "No, are you?"

"Ya, I am. I'm pure."

"Okay, what's your favorite memory?"

"Does masturbating with a tickle-me Elmo about a year ago count?"

"Wow, now my favorite memory isn't actually mine." We both laughed.

We ate marshmallows until we ran out, but still kept asking each other questions. We never asked for the other's name, we didn't need to. We did this for about 2 hours, until we both started yawning enough that we decided to go and lay down. He grabbed his flashlight and sleeping bag and we went up the stairs and into the bedroom. He set up his stuff on the floor and I watched from the bed. After he had zipped himself in, I turned onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

"You know, we could be friends," I said.

"What do you mean by could be?" He asked.

"We don't know each other's names, and usually that's how a friendship starts; with a name."

"Can we make up fake names so we can be friends?"

"Sure."

"I'm John Doe. What's your name?"

"Christine Smith."

"Are we friends now?"

"I guess. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."

"Don't even start that with me!"

"Sorry."

I closed my eyes and drew comfort from the fact that I had a friend, that someone understood me. I breathed in deeply and I knew I was going to start dreaming soon. I was going to find Freddy once again, if he didn't find me first. Then suddenly, I was really cold. I opened my eyes and could see my breath in the air. I sat up; I was not in the bedroom.

I was lying in the middle of a street, Elm Street. He had found me first. I closed my eyes and tried to will myself into "John's" dream. But when I opened my eyes, I was still in the same place. It wasn't working or, I was already in his dream.

I got up and rubbed my arms, trying to keep them from going numb. I looked around, where would he be? Probably in Freddy's house, where I left him. I walked over to the house and I realized, for the first time, I could see the Springwood water tower from here.

I strolled into the door and shut it behind me. I went up the stairs and heard moaning and the guy saying, "I'm glad I'm your' first." Oh my god! Was he really dreaming of having sex with someone, possibly me?

I walked over to the bedroom door and cracked it open, just enough that I could see inside. I saw him kissing my stomach and making his way down to you-know-where. I was in my bra and underwear. It was strange watching him do that to me. I couldn't feel anything, yet I was watching it all happen.

I almost gagged as I watched him slip my panties down my legs and throw them on the floor. Did he like me like that?

I felt a hand slip over my mouth. "Don't say anything. I'm not going to hurt you… yet at least," Freddy whispered into my ear. He pulled it away and I turned around and faced him.

"I am not watching that!" I whispered back.

"You're the one doing it!" He chuckled.

I turned back around to the room, but found myself face to face with "John." He stared up at Freddy, not seeming to even notice me. He looked straight through me at him, with a horrified expression.

"Oh, was I disturbing your' fantasy? Sorry, I just wanted to join the fun!" I walked out of Freddy's way as he went towards him, his knifed glove at his side. After he had past me, looked back into the room, the other me was gone. John was staring at Freddy still, but then glanced at me. He saw me!

"Hey Mr. Krueger," I said as I walked into the room behind him, "this one's mine!" He turned around and scowled at me. I think he understood that I wanted revenge because he stepped to the side. I walked towards John who was staring at me now as I pulled the knife out of my pocket.

"Now, let's have some real fun!" He was stuck up against the wall, might as well take advantage of it. I stood right in front of him and he asked very pitifully, "What are you going to do to me?"

"You wanted me, come get me." I thrust myself onto him and his lips meant mine and we kissed, a real kiss. Our mouths locks and I loved the feel of his tongue on mine. But it didn't last for long. As soon as I felt his muscles relax and him start to wrap his arms around me, I pushed the knife deep into his chest and felt his blood run down my hands and arms. I took a step back and he fell to the floor lifeless. I heard Freddy snicker behind me.

"You're good at that," He said.

"Don't get any ideas."

"Too late for that sweetheart, it's my turn!" He began to walk towards me, now I was stuck against the wall, but I just smiled. He wouldn't get the chance to do anything unless I let him. I closed my eyes and pictured the ceiling and then opened them back up. I was lying back down on his bed.

I looked over the edge at John to make sure he was dead, he was. Blood soaked his white shirt and his expression was completely blank. I sighed. What was I going to do now? I just left him there and walked downstairs and back into the kitchen. Sunlight flooded the room and I walked over to the fridge, I was very hungry.

When I opened it up, I was surprised to see that it didn't have a back and no shelves at all. It led to a giant hall with a long table with regal chairs to match that was almost overflowing with a luscious feast. My mouth watered at the sight of turkey and all the bowls of exotic fruit in a variety of colors. I climbed inside, not really thinking about anything but my hunger. A giant crystal chandelier lit by candles shedding red and green light on everything hung from the ceiling. I drank in the scents of the food and wondered what I should eat first.

I reached for an apple that was a deep shade of red, but then hesitated. I was standing inside a fridge that had opened up to a giant feast. I turned around; there was nothing but a solid wall! What had I come through? Well, I guess that I was still dreaming, now to wait for Freddy to show up.

I picked up the apple and bit a chunk out of it, but then spit it back out. It was salty and blood poured from the spot that was missing. It drizzled onto my fingers and I dropped it in disgust; he had a very sick sense of humor.

"An apple a day won't keep me away Bitch!" Freddy said from behind me. I turned around and saw that he was almost brushing up against me. "I'm not scared anymore you know." I wiped my mouth with my arm.

"But you should be. You don't have control anymore, I do." Everything started fading and turning dark. I didn't want to wake up! I reached out and grabbed his sweater. He tried to yank it away from me, but I sat up before he could.

I looked at the hand that I had grabbed him with; my fingers were clasped around a piece of material. I dropped it on the bed and it landed in between my legs. It was a bit of Freddy's sweater. I should have known that it would happen. I pulled it back into reality, just like that guy's hat. Wait, John!

I looked over the side of the bed and watched him toss and turn and then mumble. I sighed with relief, I hadn't killed him. But wasn't that a bad thing? I got up and kneeled next to him, deciding whether to wake him up or watch the show.

"Christine turn around, he's right behind you!" he slurred. Okay, I should probably wake him up. I shook his arm. His eyes fluttered open and he said, "Good morning." It was obvious he was still tired, "I had the weirdest dream last night."

I just smiled at him; he had no idea that I had seriously tried to murder him, even though it didn't work. _You don't have control anymore, I do… _

I helped John to his feet and watched as he rolled up his sleeping bag.

"Are you going to leave now?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Why, do you want me to?"

"No, I just…"

"Just what?"

"I just had so much fun with you," _Like the part where you tried to kill him? _"And I know that I'll get lonely in here."

I could see it momentarily in his eyes that he wanted to stay, but then he looked back to what he was doing.

"I can't stay, sorry Christine, but I can…"

"Don't call me Christine, it's not my name. Call me Lilliana. My name is Lilliana Foster."

"Okay, Lilliana, I can't stay, but I can come and visit sometimes if you'd like."

"Alright, I can do that."

"Oh and my real name's Nicholas, Nicholas Eisenhower."

"Can I call you Nick?"

"Everybody does."

We walked down the hall and stairs until he reached the door and then we said our goodbyes. I was sad to see him leave, but I knew he would be safer sleeping somewhere else. Plus, he said he would come back and visit me so I wasn't going to be completely alone. I watched him stroll down the street and turn into the house right next to mine. Wait. Had he lived there this whole time and I didn't bother to notice him?

I shut the door as soon as he went out my sight and went back up the stairs. I laid down with my eyes closed on the bed and just thought how this was all going to work out. I had a dead psycho killer after me when I was sleeping and the police when I was awake. Which was worse, being thrown in jail and dying in my sleep, or actually getting Freddy to teach me, no matter what it costs me, and surviving?

For the rest of the day I went through all of the rooms and found out that Freddy ate apples too, there was a giant bag full of them in the fridge, and he kept a binder full of all the kids he killed. It was the one down in the basement. It had page upon page of photos of the kids and newspaper articles about "The Springwood Slasher." I brang it up to my room and, as I forced myself to eat an apple, read the whole thing. It was sickening. All those little girls being tortured and molested by Freddy, it gave me this terrible feeling. And to think I was actually going to be taught by this person! Then I turned to the last page. There was a picture of _me!_ I was sprawled out on the basement floor with my eyes closed. He must have taken it while I was passed out!

I shut the binder and threw it across the room. He was sick! But I needed to stay alive. I picked up my watch, it was 7:43. I didn't want to know what time it was, if only they had a watch that would tell you whether you were awake or not. I put it back and dipped my hat over my eyes. I wanted to go find Freddy to see what it would take to get him to teach me.

I breathed in deeply and opened my eyes again, the hat wasn't there blocking my view. Okay I was dreaming, where was Freddy? The room was dark, but warm. I felt something cold on my shoulder and I flipped around, right into the face of Freddy.

"Let's see if you're as good in bed as you are at finding me!" He said. I crawled backwards and fell of the bed and hit the back of my head on the floor. I sat up wincing in pain.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You're still a virgin aren't you? We can take care of that!" He swung his legs over the bed and I started crawling backwards again. He got up and walked towards me. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else, anything besides how much I was scared of losing my purity.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you," sang little girls voices. I opened my eyes. A layer of fog surrounded me; I could barely see the grass I was standing on.

"Three, four, better lock your' door." I walked towards where I thought the voices were coming from.

"Five, six, grab a crucifix." Then the fog cleared a little bit, I was standing in a garden of black roses on a worn cobblestone path. Three little girls about 6 or 7 were skipping rope in the middle of the path. They all turned to me and then continued their game.

"Seven, eight, better stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again." Then all of them ran down another path. "Wait, where are you going?"

I ran after them. I could hear them giggling in front of me, but the fog thickened again and I couldn't see. Then their voices faded away and I found myself right in front of a door, the front door of Freddy's house. He ought to be in here, if he was going to be anywhere.

I opened the door, but it only led to darkness. I stepped inside and let go of the door. I heard it creak and slam behind me. I breathed as steady as I could and walked forwards. It was just a dream, no a nightmare, that could possibly kill me. I walked forwards and thought about how much music would comfort me at a time like this. Then I heard it, my song! Well, not _my _song, but my favorite song.

"I'm a rockstar, I'm a dealer"

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I had the oddest sensation. I tingled everywhere and I began to tremble.

"I'm a servant, I'm a leader  
I'm a savior"

"I'll be gentle." I closed my eyes. Was this how I was going to lose my virginity? I didn't want to, but at the same time I did. I was so confused!

"I'm a sinner, I'm a killer  
I'll be anything you want me to be"

I felt him kiss my neck and cut my shirt off. I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Silent as a witness  
Make your heart race with a death kiss"

I closed my eyes and just let him kiss me all over. Then he took my hand and laid me down. I kept my eyes closed, I didn't want to watch.

"I'm a soldier in a blood war  
In the peace corp I'll be everything you'll ever be"

I felt him get on top of me, his skin against mine. I stopped trembling and couldn't help but groan.

"Loser number zero  
Play the victim, end up a hero"

Then came the pain, the unbearable pain. But there was the tiniest bit of pleasure mixed in with all of it. I could feel him inside me…

"I'm a teacher, preacher  
Liar, I am everything, anything"  
"I'm a mover and a shaker  
the oppressor, stimulator  
I'm a coward I'm a fighter  
I'm everything, anything"

"What was I doing?"I screamed in my mind. I was letting him do this to me, but not like I had much of a choice. Might as well get it over with now then sometime else. I heard something else behind the music and the pain, a tiny voice, in the back of my head, more like a whisper. _Lilliana I'm back…_

"It's revelation, celebration, graduation  
Times collide watch the world awaken  
All the past regrets from days gone by  
Let it go, let it die"

I screamed out loud, he pushed harder. What _was_ I doing? I was surviving! _Lilliana, are you okay… _

"It's a new day for the faceless

Take the torches from the useless

First amendment, second guesses

All dependent, I'll do anything to help you"

I kept screaming in pain, why was I putting myself through this? _Oh my god! _

"Fallen crosses, new alliance  
Deep thinkers, modern science  
Open guest list, all inclusive  
No-one loses, everything you've always wanted"

_Wake up Lilliana, what's happening… _His skin pressed all the way against mine and I could feel him breathing on my ears_. Lilliana wake up just wake up…_ "How did you like that?"

"Go to hell!" I said with a pained tone. It had felt like he had just ripped me apart. I opened my eyes for the first time and saw John looking down at me. I had woken up! I closed my eyes again. I still ached really badly. He had been the voice.

"Why did you come back?" I whispered.

"Because it's morning and I wanted to visit you."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, about 9-oclock."

I smiled. He was so naïve.

"What did he do to you?" My eyes shot open. I sat up and looked down. There was blood everywhere! I felt like I was going to throw up, it was so gross, and it was mine. My virgin blood. I had been defiled by a murderer, a dead, burnt one at that. I fell back and the black and cold consumed me.

I watched as they lowered my coffin into a hole in the ground. Nick was the only one that had shown up. His face was red and I had watched him cry as the priest said some kind words for me. I had tried to comfort him, but no one could see or hear me. I was dead. I may have left my body, but my soul is still here. I am a wanderer now, a watcher. I roam this dreamland by night, peering into people's nightmares. I am no longer Lilliana Foster. I am known now as Nightmarica, just Nightmarica.

How did I write my story? Well, I didn't." A girl with brown hair and eyes finally finished as the ring of boys around her gasped in amusement.

"You're a really good story teller Lilliana," a blonde kid said, "You should write this all down!"

"Maybe someday," she replied, "Well guys, it's time to go to sleep!"

"But we don't want to go to sleep now, not after what you just told us!"

The girl laughed and retorted, "Too bad. I'm going to sleep to; I'll be on the couch so none of you guys try to touch me in my sleep!"

"Why would we do that?"

"Because you're guys!" She got up and went out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. She went downstairs and laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. She knew her friends probably wouldn't go to sleep easily now, which comforted her. She loved freaking people out.

"Hey Lilliana, sweet dreams," a boy's voice said. Without opening her eyes she responded with a yawn, "What?"

"I said sweet dreams, Bitch!" She knew that voice. Her eyes shot open. He was here, but wasn't he just a rumor, a story? Well, I guess not anymore.


End file.
